Late Night Talk
by lyra0the0white
Summary: Katara can't sleep. Neither can Aang. They find a way to comfort each other somehow. Oneshot. Kataang. Please read and review.


_**AN**__: Hello _

_This is my official first fic, criticism will be highly appreciated, kind reviews will be thanked and flames will be ignored._

_Last chance to go back if you're not a kataang fan._

_Now enjoy!_

Disclaimer: Avatar belongs to Nickelodeon, I'm only an humble fan, please, do not sue

The night was quiet, not a single sound could be heard in the western air temple, as if it was mourning the century it had been deserted.

Even so, Katara couldn't sleep. The knowledge that the one who had been their enemy for so long was now part of their group kept her too alert to be able to sleep.

She ended up going outside to get some air and could now be found sitting at the top of the stairs that led to their rooms.

It wasn't cold, but a pleasant breeze blew by. After some time alone with her thoughts she heard light footsteps and promptly assumed her stance.

"You're kinda jumpy, aren't you?" came the familiar voice of Aang, sounding confused.

" I guess... you could say that." She answered almost in a whisper, but loud enough for Aang to hear it.

"Wanna talk about it?" he asked concerned, as he sat next to her.

"...not sure..." she said hesitantly

"Oh."

"It's just... I don't know if I'm ready to trust Zuko... I mean, if you're gonna learn firebending from him he'll have plenty of opportunities to hurt you and... I don't know if I could stand that. Again."

Aang looked down, he knew that those weeks he had been unconscious had had a toll on her, but they hadn't talked about it and he wasn't sure to what extent that toll had been. Katara looked curiously at him.

"The truth is... I'm no so sure if I should learn firebending. Not only will I be breaking my promise to you if I do, but I might hurt you again. And I couldn't stand that either." He looked the other way in shame.

"Aang, forget about it, it all worked out in the end, didn't it? I never intended to make you hold on to that promise, I know you have to learn firebending. And what kind of Avatar would you be if you didn't learn firebending?" She smiled warmly at him as she said the last part, but Aang was still looking away. Katara took his face in her hands and made him look her in the eyes. Her breath caught in her throat when she saw the look of concern he was giving her.

"Aang..." she whispered

"I worked out in the end, but what if it hadn't? What if you only discovered your healing abilities later? At the north pole, for instance. You would still have your hands burned now, and you would have forever. Because of me." He said loudly.

She was at a loss, she could see in his eyes how helpless he felt about this. "Aang, it's important you learn firebending, it's a part of who you are-"

"I'm only Aang" and he faced away again.

"And Aang is the Avatar. Firebending is as much a part of you as is airbending, waterbending and earthbending."

"For someone who didn't want me to learn firebending, you're pretty willing on making me want to." He said pouting, but still not facing her.

"I don't have a problem with you learning firebending. Just with you learning firebending **with Zuko**" she furrowed her eyebrows and glared at him. "Aang look at me" she cupped his cheek with her left hand, making him face her. By now Aang was fighting a blush that wanted to appear, her eyes softened. "Don't worry about me. You have to learn firebending."

Next thing she knew, Katara was taken aback by the most serious Aang she had ever faced, a light blush tinged her face.

"I can't." Aang said in a tone that left no place to argue. It reminded her of how he had talked on top of he submarines on the day of black sun. Memories flooded back and her blush turned deep red when she remembered what he had done that day.

"But Aang-"

"No Katara.I can't stop worrying about you-"

"Aang... You're saying-" her heart started beating fast, anticipation clear in her eyes.

" I care about you! A lot! You're more important to me than any bending I could learn." He grabbed her hand that had stayed at his cheek and squeezed gently, looking at her in the eyes waiting to see what she had to say.

"Aang" even though she whispered he heard her clearly, and was that his imagination or was her face inching closer?

The silence made him want to say what he had failed to before "Katara, I-" there was still doubt in his eyes, there was no trace of such in katara's "I know..." by now her heart was beating like crazy, she inched closer until their lips met. No pressure, no hurry, it was just a soft brush of lips, even so, she let go the breath she didn't know she was holding and her eyes closed. Saying Aang was surprised would be an understatement, he almost pulled away in shock hadn't he wanted this for so long, when he finally registered this he eagerly kissed back. He pulled her closer by the hand he still held in and caught her by the waist, sending a pleasant shiver down their spines. Katara put her arms around his neck and let herself fall into the kiss.

Now more confident, Aang, with some instantly acquired knowledge of such arts deepened the kiss and they were lost in each other's presence.

Unfortunately, all living things need air to survive, so do they. They broke apart at the same time to breathe but didn't separate from their embrace. When they opened their eyes it was like a whole new world was created, the air seemed warmer, lighter, and nothing seemed to affect them right then.

"Love you." Said Aang in a low tone, as to not break the enchantment that had descended upon them.

Katara couldn't help but giggle " I love you too." She said in the same tone has his, and she hugged him.

It was nice, but eventually, the spell went away. " Say Aang... do you mind if I watch your training sessions with Zuko?" she asked, still in a low voice.

"No problem with me if you want to, but I'm still not sure I want to learn firebending" he answered.

"I'm not gonna make you want to do it, but you should." She said seriously, breaking the hug and looking at him.

"I don't know... Maybe I need some persuasion" he said grinning at her, she could swear he had quickly wiggled his eyebrows too.

"Oh yeah?" asked Katara with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"hmmm hmmm" he hummed in agreement.

"Come closer then" She said, all kinds of diabolical laughs going through her head.

Aang approached her and closed his eyes, anticipating a kiss, but was a little surprised when she went for his ear instead.

"If you don't start wanting to learn firebending I'll freeze you to a wall and torture you until you swear you'll master it in two days" She whispered in her most seductive voice. Aang gulped, this wasn't the kind of persuasion he wanted. She kissed his cheek, stood up and walked towards her room.

Aang was in shock, he could say it wasn't an empty threat, but even so, he couldn't help but ask "What kind of torture?" his tone was playful, but she heard the slight tremor there.

Katara turned to him and said "Let's hope you never find out, shall we?" and from the look she gave him, he knew he really didn't want to find out.

_This was it, I have a weird feeling when I read it, but that's what came out..._

_Please review _


End file.
